The Deal
by Lilly Dolittle
Summary: The Dark One is about to break one of his rules. He is about to make a deal like never before. But when he looks into the tear soaked eyes before him he can't help but be OK with his decision. "Bell, my dearest; I am about to do something very foolish."
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny fall day in Storybrook. Despite the cold, the citizens of the town were enjoying the weather, all bundled up against the cold. Mr. Gold sat in his shop going over his financial books, waiting for 11:30 when his Belle would hand over the library to one of the volunteers and join him for lunch.

Although he hated not having her living with him anymore, he had to admit that his love was thriving in her new independence. She had a new confidence about her that made the blue in her eyes shine like the ocean, and they were starting to build a solid foundation for their relationship. Belle was happy and Mr. Gold could not find it in himself to be upset about that.

Looking at the clock he noticed that it was only 11:02. Reminding himself that the lease he got distracted the faster the books would get balanced, he shook his head and went back to work.

The sensation started small enough. So small in fact that he didn't really notice it. It has been so long since he had felt that particular sensation that even as it grew he still did not place it. But stronger and stronger it got until finally Rumpelstiltskin recognized it for what it was. He was being summoned. Someone wanted to make a deal.

Putting down his pen, Rumpelstiltskin concentrated on the sensation. Despite the many deals that he had brokered in his lifetime, the sensation was not a common occurrence for him. Oh many people had summoned him in the past. He would hear his name spoken into a distant mirror or receive a letter from some far off kingdom, but this was different. To be summoned like this; through the sheer will of an individual; that was unique. That took someone who was beyond desperate. That took someone who only had one last hope left. Him.

The call was strong; one of the strongest he has ever felt. And so with great regret, the imp called his Belle to cancel their lunch date and left to find this soul in need.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah lay in her hospital bed staring at the stains on the ceiling. Outside she could hear the nurses and doctors making their rounds and somewhere nearby a man was coughing nonstop.

_Don't think. _She kept telling herself. _Just focus on the noises._

She knew how this was going to play out; how it always played out. It was no use telling the truth. It was better just to go along with whatever story was going to be concocted. She couldn't even refuse to say anything at all, that was just as bad as telling the truth.

Everything hurt from where she had fallen. Her wrist, her head, her arm, her ankle, her teeth; actually it would be shorter to list the places that didn't hurt. Her left thumb was feeling ok and she wasn't hungry, that was a bonus.

Sarah felt hot tears start to roll down her cheeks.

_No! Don't think. _She tried again to tell herself, but it was so hard and she was just so tired. It was not the kind of tired that would go away with a good night's sleep.

As she lay there, trying to concentrate on the noises in the hallway, an idea popped into her head. Since the curse had been broken the kids at school would often tell stories, stories about a Dark One. She often overheard the stories about how The Dark One was an evil, but powerful sorcerer. "More monster than man," they would say to each other in hushed tones. The stories they told all revolved around people asking The Dark One for magic to help solve their problems, but the magic always came with a price. The monster would grant any wish, for a price, and the price was always high. Then again, what did Sarah really have to lose? What possible price would be worst then the price she was currently paying just for the privilege of being alive?

Grabbing the side of the bed, Sarah lowered herself slowly to the floor. She winced when she put pressure on her sore ankle, but with determination she limped her way over to the bathroom. Keeping the lights off, she closed the door, took a deep breath, and looked into the mirror.

The kids at school were very clear about how to summon The Dark One. You went into a dark room with a lit candle. Sarah didn't have a candle, but there was enough light coming in from around the door that she was sure would work just as well. You looked into the mirror and called The Dark One's name three times. Remembering that little fact, the child's face fell.

What was monster's name? Surely he had one? It couldn't be "The Dark One", that would just be dumb. So what was his name?

Thinking through all the conversations about him she had overheard, Sarah thought desperately for any mention of a name, but none came.

_Of course,_ she thought to herself, _they all act so smart, like they know some great big secret. How could they summon The Dark One if they don't even know his name? This is dumb._

Looking at her silhouette in the mirror, she decided that since she was already here she might as well try something.

"Dark One I summon thee." She tried in quiet voice.

"Dark One I summon thee." She said with a little more confidence.

"Dark One I summon th_ee." Her voice broke at the last word and she quickly closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around the room. Nothing had changed. No monster had jumped out of the mirror.

_I knew this was a stupid idea._ She told herself, but deep down that little bit of hope she had held started to wither and die. Its death was more painful than Sarah would ever let anyone know, including herself.

With a heavy heart Sarah opened the door to go crawl back into bed. The site before her, however, stopped her in her tracks.

There in her room, sitting on the chair next to her bed was a man in a suit, holding a cane. Noticing the child before him the man smiled.

"You summoned me Dearie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin was not surprised when the summons led him to Storybrook Hospital. Hospitals were notoriously full of desperate souls.

No one stopped him as he entered the building, proceeded to the emergency room, and passed the nurse's station. His quest led him to one of the few private rooms in the ER, and with a flourish he flung open the door in a fashion to intimidate the poor soul within.

Only there was no one there; the room was completely empty. The bed was unmade and the tray that once held the meal the hospital provided for the occupant sat empty on the side table. This raised the question: "Who eats hospital food; other than just the jello?" A soul would have to be desperate just to accomplish that task. Was his caller a homeless person, looking for shelter and food at any opportunity? Or was it some young adult, who was desperate to be thin and beautiful and who had tried to accomplish this by starving themselves? The empty tray was not enough of a clue to discern who his summoner was.

No other clue to the person's identity could be gleaned from the barren room and no clue to their current location could be detected either. Mr. Gold looked around the room puzzled. Thought it was true that magic was different in this world, it should not be this off… this wrong about a summons. What was going on?

Just as he took one last look around the room before deciding to give up on this fools errand, a little voice could be heard from behind the door of the dark bathroom.

"Dark One I summon th_ee."

Out of all the surprises Rumpel had had today, that voice was the real shocker.

A child! It was a child that had summoned him?

Sure, many children had tried to summon The Dark One. Either as a playful dare to prove their bravery to friends; or because Daddy would not get them that pet/toy/dessert that they simply had to have or else the world was just going to end. As a rule Rumpelstiltskin did not make deals with children. They had nothing to offer in trade; their demands were petty; and in truth, children were never truly desperate. Their innocent minds often could not really understand the desperate situations some found themselves in, or that little grain of hope, that belief that the world was truly a wonderful place deep down, still clung to them.

A desperate child was not hard to find, but a desperate soul within a child, what was something Rumpel had yet to see.

Although the imp knew he was not going to be making a deal with the child behind the door, curiosity got the better of him and he took a seat in the only chair in the room and waited for the bathroom door to open.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah could not help but stare at the man seated in front of her. Was this The Dark One the kids back in at school talked about? No way; this was a man, not a monster. Ok, Sarah would admit that the man was intimidating with his suit and cane, but weren't monster supposed to be… you know… monstrous? Where was the third eye, or big teeth? Where were the black fingernails, or the snakes for hair?

Maybe this was not The Dark One, but someone from social services. She had had a visit from one of them the last time she had ended up in the hospital. The last time the man from social services was different. He smiled a lot and asked her question like she was a baby. This man was different, he was… well… scarier.

Ok the man was a little scary, and he had said that she had summoned him. The more Sarah stared at the man, and more he stared back at her, the more she was convinced that this was The Dark One.

The Dark One eyes narrowed and she could tell he was starting to get impatient with her lack of action. She had summoned him; she supposed she should ask him the question that was on her mind.

"What's your name?"

Wrong question; and apparently he thought so too.

"Is that why you summoned me here dearie; to ask my name?" Yea, the man was scary when he was angry.

"No…" she hesitated. She needed to think of something fast. If he thought her too immature, too childish, would he still make a deal with her? Most likely not.

"But I think I should know the name of the monster…" his eyes narrowed again, "person…" she corrected, "that I am going to make deals with."

Why was she pursuing this? Why had knowing his name become so important? She should just ask for her deal and let him go.

A time passed and Sarah was starting to give up hope that he would answer, but she was also too nervous to break the silence. So she just looked down that the floor, hoping she hadn't messed up this one chance she had.

"Rumpelstiltskin," her eyes returned to his, "My name is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Sarah," she returned, as her eyes again refused to hold his.

Sarah knew the time was now; she had to ask for her deal now. It seemed, however, like her courage had fled her again. Maybe if he had been the monster that the stories had promised, this would have been easier. Maybe it would not have seemed so real, so serious. HE had told her time and time again what would happen she ever told another person. HE had said that she could go to jail too. What if Rumpelstiltskin didn't help her? What if he went to the cops? What if he couldn't help her? After all they were in this new world now, maybe things were different here? She couldn't do this. It was a mistake to summon him. It was mistake to even dream that things could get better.

It was The Dark One's voice that broke through her panicked thoughts. What he said, however, turned her panic to anger.

"Sarah, my time is valuable. So what can I do for you? Do you want a pony, a puppy, the newest Barbie doll? Tell me what little dream your little heart desires so much that you would risk the wrath of The Dark One to get it? This is a very dangerous game you are playing child."

He was annoyed, she could tell from his voice, but how dare he assume her wishes were so petty and dumb. She fought the angry tears that built in her eyes, but lost as they ran unimpeded down her cheeks.

Rising from his chair, Rumpelstiltskin loomed over Sarah unaffected by the tear soaked face before him.

"I am sorry little one, but whatever it is, the answer is no. Go tell your little friends that you met the big bad monster, but also tell them I don't make deals with children and do not bother me again."

At this he turned to leave the room angry at the waste of the time this trip had been, when her voice stopped him.

"What friends?" He turned to look back at her and Sarah raised her head to meet his gaze. She was beyond angry now. She was frustrated at herself for not being able to voice what she wanted, and she was furious at the man in front of her for the way he spoke down to her.

"I am not allowed to have friends." She cried.

"I don't want a pony, or a puppy, or a doll. I don't want pretty dresses, or candy, or any other stupid thing like that. I want to be safe… just safe."

Sarah curled in on herself, scared by what she had just admitted to the man. It didn't matter anyway; The Dark One didn't make deals with children. It was over.

"Get out."

She wanted to be alone. She wanted to stop feeling and thinking. When he didn't move, she got even angrier.

"GET OUT!"

She saw Rumpelstiltskin shake his head and leave. At least he closed the door behind him when he left. Now she could cry in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and thank you so much for the support you have all given me as a new writer. I just wanted to clarify my timeline a little bit. This timeline is a little non-cannon. (Spoiler Alert!… kinda) You see I got the idea for this story after I had watched a clip of the Neverland gang returning to Storybrook. I didn't see the episode/scenes before about what was really happening. This story take place after the group returns from Neverland, but with the idea that Pan did not 'return' with them… Henry is fine, Rumpel is fine and they continue on with their lives. I hope that does not give too much away for those who have not seen those episodes yet.**

Rumpelstiltskin quietly walked through the hospital towards the exit. This entire trip had been a waste of time. Why had he even stayed? He knew from the minute that he heard that voice through the door that there was no deal to be made. He didn't make deals with children.

One: their demands were petty.

But this child had asked for safety. Safety from what? Was someone hurting this child? Why not ask for happiness, or a family that loved her, or friends? Why safety, and only safety? Truth be told, that demand was not petty.

Two: children were never truly desperate.

But this child had called to him. She didn't even know his name or the proper way to summon him; she had done it through her own sheer will for a deal. Only someone who was truly desperate could do that.

Three: they had nothing to offer in trade.

There you go! The child had nothing to trade and therefore a deal could not be made.

As Rumpel continue out of the hospital and toward his parked car, the image of the girls tear soaked eyes came to him. Those eyes were so full of pain and sadness; but that anger is what really worried him. Whatever pain she was living with that had caused her to call for him, she was fighting it. The anger was proof that she was still fighting; but if she was summoning him, then how much longer could that fight last before she gave up. Anger could only hold you for so long.

Leaning against his car, he raised his face to the sky, and shut his eyes tightly. This was a bad idea. There were reasons for his rules. They kept him out of danger, and they kept him from making deals he could not follow through with.

This is a really bad idea.

Taking his phone out of his breast pocket, he called the first contact on his list.

"Hey Rumpel." The beautiful voice of his Belle greeted him. "Are you done with your deal? If you hurry we could still spend some time together."

Oh how he wished he could, it was very tempting to just drive back to the pawnshop and spend what time he had left for lunch with her, but the image of that tear soaked face refused to leave him.

"Belle…" how was he going to tell her, "my dearest; I am about to do something very foolish, and I could really use your support."

Belle sounded hesitant when she answered him.

"You know I will be there for you no matter what Rumpel, but just how foolish is this something going to be? Is anyone going to get hurt?"

Well wasn't that just like Belle? She could tell he was not ready to tell her the details and so she didn't ask him, but she knew The Dark One's nature and worried still.

"I don't know." He admitted to her. "I don't know what is going to have to be done, but I really think this is the right thing to do. How do you know when breaking your own rule is the right thing? I put these rules in place to protect myself, but now…" He trailed off at this point, hoping she understood what he was asking.

"Well I guess you have to ask yourself if you are willing to risk getting hurt for whatever deal this is. Is your protection worth letting the deal fall through, or is the deal worth the risk."

When put like that, it made the decision very simple for him.

Rumpel had to admit to himself that there was one more reason he didn't make deals with children. Although no one would believe it, although he hid the fact from everyone, The Dark One had a soft spot for children. Back in the days when he was just a poor spinner, he would smile as he watched Bae and his friends playing in the village streets. Even before Bae was born, before he destroyed his own leg to be a father, he used to be out there with the local children playing; much to Milah's embarrassment.

His deals were self-serving. The magic he used was dark and the price to be paid was often high. Why would he subject an innocent child to that?

Things were different now. Baelfire was back in his life; he had achieved his goal. Maybe he could make deals what help others more then they helped him. Maybe he could change? Belle certainly thought he could.

Thanking Belle for her advice, he hung up the phone, turned around, and walked back into the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me everything."

The child before him was curled up in a sitting position; her arms around her legs and her head tucked into her chest. The small tremors that shook her frame were the only indication that she was crying, for no sound escaped the tiny bundle of a girl. It made Rumpel think back to the years he spend raising his son. He remembered the days when Bae used to cry for his mother after she left. When children cried, they cried to be heard. You had to teach a child to cry silently; it was unnatural.

"Why?" She raised her red puffy eyes to look at him; curiosity and anger written in her posture. "You don't make deals with children."

She looked at him with distrust in her eyes and Rumpel realized he would have to play this one carefully. He decided that since she had been expecting The Dark One when she summoned him, the mischievous imp of legend, the imp he would give her.

"As a rule, dearie, no I don't. But hey, aren't rules supposed to be broken?" He popped his cane up in his hand and opened in his arms in a flourish to ask the question. He didn't need the cane anymore, but he had brought it out of habit. As a prop for The Dark One, it would do.

He was no longer used to the flamboyant gestures of his pre-Storybrook days and he found the movements unnatural to his new persona. Despite his discomfort at the gestures, they seemed to work and he saw the hint of a smile tugging at Sarah's lips.

"Now I am not saying that a deal can be struck." He wiggled a finger over the child's nose, but quickly removed it and smiled when she gashed her teeth together as if she wanted to bite the offending digit.

Oh yes, she still had spirit, and he was enjoying that more then he should.

"But I digress…" she got that confused look on her face again. The one that told him she didn't understand the word he was using. It was rather cute the way her eyebrows would draw together, and she would cock her head to one side, it kind of reminded him of a puppy. "I concede…" her head cocked to the other side, "I am allowing for the possibility that a deal could maybe be made." She seemed to understand that.

"But first I need you to tell me everything."

He pulled the chair he had previously used away from the wall and turned it to face the bed. Just as he sat down she responded in a quiet voice.

"No."

No? What did she mean 'No'? Did she no longer want to make a deal? What did 'No' mean?

"I can't tell you everything. I…" She seemed to be searching for a way to explain, but no ideas were coming to her and in defeat she ended. "I just can't."

Well this was not going to be easy, but then again Rumpel didn't expect it would be. After all, this was a really bad idea to start with, so why should any part of this be simple?

Sarah didn't seem to be inclined to offer anything up, and so it was up to him to move the deal onward.

"How about this child; I ask you questions and you answer them? If you can't answer a question just tell me, and I will move on."

She looked at him, and seemed to be contemplating what he had proposed. Finding no fault in the idea she nodded her head 'yes'.

"Alright Sarah, first question: I assume you have a last name?"

She nodded her head again.

_Oh dear!_ He rolled his eyes in exasperation. _This is going to be like pulling teeth._

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"Smith. My name is Sarah Smith."

There was no way that was her real name, but as he peeked at the chart at the end of her bed it was the name that was listed.

"How old are you?"

She told him and he whistled in shock. She was very mature for age, and her vocabulary was highly developed. Her looks and the way she spoke did not match up, and he had assumed she looked younger then she was, but to find out that her looks revealed her true age was a surprise.

"Where are your parents?"

She hesitated at this question, and he was afraid she was going to choose not to answer. It was an important question. By the notes on her chart he could see that she had been at the hospital for several hours now, and yet she was still alone in the ER. Where was the worried mother fussing over her scrapes and bumps; or where was the nervous father making the nurses life a living hell with his questions? Why was she still alone?

When she finally did answer, it only intensified the worry he had for the little girl.

"I haven't seen my mom in a long time, and I am a bastard… sorry I know that's a bad word and I shouldn't use it, but that's what I am… I don't know where my other dad is. I guess he will come." She gave a little shrug of her shoulders like it didn't really matter, but her rushed tone belied her gesture.

_Ok which part of THAT story do I want to delve into first?_

"You have not seen your mother in a while?" She nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

Sarah shook her head, "I don't want to answer that question."

_Interesting_. He thought.

"Your father…"

"Why do they matter?" She asked him, frustrated at the turn the questions had taken. "If we are going to make a deal, they don't matter."

"Alright, then let's get to why you call me here." His accent got thicker at his annoyance at being interrupted.

"You said you wanted to be safe." She nodded. "Safe from what?"

"Safe from everything."

"Impossible. No one can be safe from everything… unless they are dead. You can catch colds, or slip on ice when walking down the sidewalk. It would be impossible to keep you safe from everything. You are going to have to be more specific."

Rumpel could tell Sarah was not happy about what he had just said, but the child was going to have to be more realistic. No one was every safe from EVERYTHING.

"I guess…" she started, "I just want to feel safe. I don't want to be afraid about when I am going to get to eat next, or scared that police are going to show up and take me away. I want the nightmares to go away, and I want to…" She stopped at this and looked at Rumpel with wide frightened eyes.

"You can't tell anyone this. If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the police or anyone else? Please?"

Even though it was a promise he was very reluctant to make, Rumpel felt that it was the only way he was going to get her to keep opening up and so he agreed.

"I want to get away from my dad. I don't like living with him. He makes me steal money and stuff from people; people who are really nice to me. I don't know what to do. If I try to runaway he said he would send the police after me because I'm a thief. And then everyone will know I stole from them, and everyone will hate me. I don't want to steal, but if we don't have enough money he gets mad and…"

She didn't finish as the tears started again.

People may accuse The Dark One of being heartless, but if they could have seen the sadness on his face at this child's story, they would not doubt that his heart was intact and beating in his chest.

"How did you get hurt dearie?" If that man had laid one finger on this child, then Rumpel would not hold the monster in him back if he met him.

"The roof was leaking. I had to fix it, but the ladder broke. I fell."

This was extraordinary. Who would let a child up on a roof without supervision? Well, obviously the same person who scared that child into stealing for them.

Rumpelstiltskin knew what he had to do, but it was not a task to be accomplished with magic… well not entirely. He also needed to get other people involved, which would mean he would have to get Sarah to let him out of his agreement to not tell anyone her story.

Her sad cries broke him and he reached out and took her hand. She looked at their joined hands, surprised at such a simple act of compassion. It was obviously not something she was used to.

"Sarah," she looked up at him, "I can help you." A glorious smile broke though the tears. "But…" the smile went away. "My payment is going to be that you let me out of my promise not to tell anyone what you just told me."

"No." She was shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

"It is the only way dearie."

"But I'll go to jail." She sounded so lost.

"No Sarah, I promise. You will not go to jail. But the only way I can get you a new family is to go through the proper channels to remove you from the care of your father."

Sarah's eyes clearly told him that this was not what she was expecting. Had he misunderstood what she wanted?

"You do want to leave your father, right?" He asked, not understanding why she seemed surprised at his suggestion.

"Yes, yes I do." She had finally uncurled herself from the ball she had been in this entire time and scooted to the side of the bed to lean closer to him.

"But a new family? That is not what I asked for."

He was so confused. She didn't make any sense to him. A new family would be the perfect solution. Why would she not want a family? He removed his hand from hers and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why did she have to make this so difficult, so confusing, so… headache inducing?

"I don't understand. A new family would give you safety."

Then something really scary happened: Sarah's face completely shut down. There was no happiness, no curiosity, no sadness, not even any desperation. Her face was just blank.

"A family," she said in a monotone voice, "are people who love you. Some people get love, others don't... I don't."

The monster inside him raged. She believed it; she believed she was one of those who didn't get to have someone love them. The beast wanted to tear the flesh from the one that had made her feel so unworthy. No child should feel this way; NO child.

But he also knew that he didn't have time at that moment to convince her that she was wrong; and why should she listen to him, someone she had only met less than an hour ago.

"When I said family," he lied, "I meant new legal guardians. People who will raise you well until you are old enough to live on your own."

"If I let you tell people, you can get me safe?"

He was not sure that was a real sentence, but he understood what she was trying to say, so he nodded his head.

"And you promise I won't go to jail."

Again he nodded his head.

"You might have to talk to some police officers," he clarified, "but you won't go to jail. I promise. If you let me tell other people, and if you promise to allow me to do what needs to be done, I will get you somewhere where you will be safe."

She was silent for a long time, her face as blank as it was when she had declared herself unworthy of love. She was thinking of her options, of the deal, of her life so far, of everything and anything that could throw a wrench into this opportunity. Then a tinge a fear crept into her eyes and she looked back him.

"Ok. It's a deal."

Inside Rumpel heaved a heavy sigh, but on the outside he just gave her his best imp smile. Reaching out he offered her his hand, and without hesitation she shook it.

"Excellent! The deal is struck."

Wiping out his phone, he called a number he knew by heart.

"Sheriff Swan. Good Day. I'm afraid your presence is required at the hospital."


	7. Chapter 7

Rumpel paced back and forth along the hospital corridor; agitated that he was not in the room with the child and the others. It was his deal after all, why was he not in the room? The closed door seemed to mock him with its little window. The window offered the hope of seeing what was happening inside, but the pattern of the glass allowed only light to be visible through it. What was the point of a window you could not see through?

After calling the Sheriff, he had placed a call the town's best… well only… psychiatrist, Dr. Hopper. Currently the two were in with Sarah talking about who-knows-what and it was taking forever.

He had told the little one to be honest; to trust the truth, and the adults in the room. He had decided to leave her alone with them, so he could not be accused of influencing her story. Not knowing what was happening, however, was driving him nuts.

Sarah was afraid. He had seen it in her eyes as he closed the door behind him. Would she be too afraid to speak to the other adults? Would she lie and say everything was fine? He could not help her without the help of those two. But what if they didn't want to help? Damn it! He needed them, and he had no influence on what was happening behind that stubbornly closed door.

His pacing continued up the corridor off the ER, then down to the nurse's station, up the corridor again, then down to the nurse's station once more. Each time he passed that door, he paused to give it his best evil glare. The door didn't seem to care and remained shut.

_Stupid, stubborn door_

It was about the twelfth time he had walked up the corridor; he turned to walk back and saw Belle standing talking to a nurse. She looked really concerned, and it wasn't till she saw him that a smiled finally graced her lips. She rushed up to him, and threw her arms around his neck, only to pull back, and plant a kiss on his lips. Not that he minded the show of affection, but it was clear she had thought something had happened to him.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He looked down into her eyes, happy to have a distraction from that damned door.

"A couple of women came into the library, and I overheard them saying that they had seen you at the hospital. I got worried, so I handed asked Clover to mind the library, and came to check to make sure you were ok."

"Why didn't you just call me?" He asked confused.

She gave him that look. It was the look he had first seen when he had told her that Robin Hood's bow had missed its target.

"If you were here because you were hurt, would you have really told me?"

She had a point. He still hated to admit weakness, even to her. So he just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him. "Does this have something to do with the deal you asked me about earlier?" She was a very perceptive woman. Before he could answer her, however, Dr. Hopper and Sheriff Swan emerged from Sarah's room.

The two looked grim. It was obvious that what they had heard had affected them greatly. Gone was Archie's constant twitching movement, and Emma seemed lost in her own thoughts.

_Most likely lost in her own memories._ Was Rumpelstiltskin's guess.

They approached the couple slowly, as if the weight of the little girls story rested on this shoulders now. In a way, it did.

"The child cannot stay where she is." Came Dr. Hopper's, surprisingly, firm verdict. "She must be removed from her father's care immediately."

"But where can she go?" Sheriff Swan asked. "Would the hospital let her stay here? Even then that would not be permanent solution."

Dr. Hopper shook his head. Rumpel heaved a sigh of relief; they were going to help him. Now he just needed to wait for the right moment to play the ace up his sleeve.

"The hospital staff cannot accommodate the full time care of a child. She needs a home."

Emma looked at Archie expectantly. "Then let's find her a home. I am sure there is someone in this town who would happily adopt a child like her"

As she spoke Archie continue to shake his head. "It's not that simple Emma." He seemed distressed by the ideas in his head. "These things take time. We need a court order to take her away permanently from her guardian, then we need to locate her parents. If her parents can be found, then only a court can take away their parental rights… IF we can prove negligence on their part. Only then can she be placed for adoption. It is going to take time."

Emma rolled her eyes frustrated. "And where is she going to stay until then? It is not like there is a foster care system in Storybrook, and we can't take her to Boston or anywhere beyond the town line."

Rumpel knew his moment had arrived.

"Actually, strictly speaking that is not entirely true." At this statement the three others looked at him in surprise.

"When I… procured… Henry for Regina, I was required to register as a foster parent to facilitate the adoption. While the proper procedures are taking place, young Sarah can live with me."

Now the others were looking at him really shocked. They were most likely wondering what on earth had possessed him to make such an offer. In truth he was wondering what on earth had possessed him to make the offer, but then again it was the only solution he could currently think of to keep his side of the deal. Dr. Hopper was right; the process of finding Miss. Sarah a new family was going to take time. Until then he still had to keep his word to keep her safe.

"Why did you never mention this before?" Emma asked, suspicious of the Dark One

"It has never come up before." He replied flippantly.

"Yes it has." Now Emma was looking at Rumpel, annoyed at what she perceived to be his lie. "When I was looking for Ava and Nicholas' father, I came to you for help. You never mentioned that you were a foster parent; I almost had to take them to Boston."

"I am sorry Miss Swan, but as I recall you came to me asking about a compass. You never mentioned the two children at that time."

Strictly speaking that was true, but Emma was sure that Mr. Gold had probably known why she was asking for the identity of the owner of the compass. It grated on her nerves that she could not dispute what he was saying, even though she knew he was lying through omission. He could see her frustration, and smirked. He always enjoyed this game he played with the Sheriff.

"It would offer us the time we need," Archie stated in a worried voice, "but I wonder if the town will go for it, knowing… well… you know… who you really are."

Well yes that was an issue. One that Rumpel was worried about, but was hoping that no one else would really pick up on until it was too late. He really should have expected the good Doctor to think of it. Throughout the years The Dark One had watched the cricket grow from an insecure rash youth, who was dominated by his parents, into the level headed, intelligent man he was today. He respected the Doctor; and if the man could just get over his annoying stuttering and shyness he could even see himself enjoying the man's company. Not that he would ever tell the man that.

"He's right," the Sheriff interjected, "there might be concerns."

"What if I move in and help?" Now it was Rumpel's turn to look surprised as Belle's beautiful voice stopped the group in their arguments.

Their relationship had been progressing well, but was it really at the point where Belle would be willing to move back in with him? Even if it was temporary, that raised another set of issues; Like could he let her go again at the end? She had been coming over to stay a night or two during the weekends, but this would be different. Having her in his home day in and day out, baking, singing to herself in the shower, cuddled next to him watching TV, it would heaven. How do you give heaven up? The others, however, were nodding their heads in agreement to this solution, and so he realized that he didn't have a choice in this decision. If he was going to foster Sarah, then Belle would have to move in too.

Though the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he might actually benefit from this deal.

"Then that is our plan… IF … Miss Sarah is in agreement. She will come live with Belle and I as we go through the legal procedures to remove her from her guardian's and parents' care. After that, we will search for a suitable home for the child. Agreed?" The Doctor and Sheriff nodded. "In order to begin the legal proceedings I will need full reports of your interview with the child as soon as possible."

Dr. Hopper and Sheriff Swan said their goodbyes and promptly left; the doctor to go write his report, and the Sheriff to speak to the hospital staff about Miss Smith's new legal status. Rumpelstiltskin started to move toward Sarah's door, when Belle's hand griping his arm stopped him.

"All right Rumpel. You are now going to explain to me exactly what I have gotten myself into."


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah rubbed her red rimmed eyes as she tiredly hulled her little duffle bag out of the car. It was very late, and dark out. The bright light from the open car was hurting her eyes. She stood quietly as Belle and Rumpelstiltskin removed several shopping bags from the trunk; then followed them up the stairs of the beautiful, Victorian house.

Today had not really gone as she had planned. First she had fallen off that stupid ladder and had ended up in hospital. Then she had called The Dark One and made a deal with him. She had hoped the deal would solve all her worries and stress, but life was never the simple for her.

After talking to the Sheriff and Dr. Hopper, Rumpel had returned with a friend to ask her if she was ok with their plan to have her move into his home while they looked for a family for her. It was actually really neat that he had asked her for her thoughts on the solution; normally adults didn't ask, they just assumed that because you were a kid that they could just make you do whatever they said. He also introduced her to Belle, his friend. She wondered if Belle was really just a friend, or if she was his 'friend'. She suspected it was the latter by the way the two looked at each other. Belle was really pretty and super nice… if you didn't get on her bad side, as Sarah now knew. It was odd to think of her and the imp as a couple, and yet the more time she spent with the two the more she could see that the two made a strange sort of sense.

After meeting Belle and hearing the adults' plans for her, Sarah was feeling happy and hopeful for the future. Then she had heard the raised voices in the hallway. She would have recognized her father's voice anywhere. She could hear the nurses trying to stop him from entering her room; the longer they blocked his way into her room, the louder and angrier his voice got.

Belle had held Sarah in her arms as the little girl curled into herself, frightened by the anger in the voice outside. Rumpel seeing her fear had left the room to try and talk to the voice, but apparently her father had not liked whatever it was The Dark One had said to him.

"You cannot stop me from seeing my daughter."

_Yes they can, yes they can. The Sheriff had promised me I didn't have to see him yet._ She reminded herself.

The Dark One's voice was quiet and calm; too quiet for the people inside the hospital room to hear his reply.

"And you believe her? The child had always been a liar, making up stories to get her herself out of trouble."

_I am not lying. Believe me, I am not lying._

"I don't care what the little bitch has said, she is coming home now."

He has used the B word, he only called her the B word when she was in trouble; and he had said it in public. He was angry, she was in trouble; she could not go home with him, she was already in so much pain, she couldn't take any more.

Sarah shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears against the voice that continued to spew such hateful words about her.

She felt the arms that surrounded her leave. Looking up at Belle, she saw a look of pure rage on the face of the woman beside her.

She couldn't believe it; the pretty lady was mad. She was leaving her, heading to the door. She believed her father. Sarah felt her heart sink as the door closed.

Then the most amazing thing happened. That voice of the beauty that had been so kind and comforting before was now raised in something more than anger.

"How dare you!"

All of the other voices behind the door were silent as that once sweet voice lashed into the man who called himself her father. She ripped into him, calling the child an amazing girl and saying so many of the things that Sarah had always wanted to say to her father, but had always been too afraid to. The voices got further away, as Sarah could imagine the petite woman forcing the six foot man back with the sheer force of her voice.

Then they were back. Belle took the child in her arms once more and Rumpel sat in the chair beside the bed, explaining the plan for the rest of the day. She didn't really hear him.

_They fought for me!_ Was the surprising thought that went through her mind. _They care… but no one cares. They don't even know me._ And that was the crux of the matter, wasn't it? Would they still care when they knew who/what she really was?

After the incident with her father, the Doctor has come to sign her out of hospital. He had given her a cane to help her walk on her injured ankle, and medicine to take for the pain. The cane was an ugly thing with a cold metal shaft and flesh coloured padding on the handle and foot. Sarah hated it, but if it helped her walk then should she really complain? She looked at the Rumpel's elegant, simple cane with envy.

Their first stop was Sarah's home… well old home now. Sheriff Swan was already there with a tall, traditionally attractive man. She assured them that Mr. Smith was not home, and that they had permission to enter the place in his absence.

_Probably went to the bar after getting kicked out of the hospital_. She thought, uncharitably.

Stepping into her home, she heard a gasp from Belle. She looked around at the mould growing on the walls, the dishes in the sink, and the threadbare carpet, and hid her face in shame. She used to try to keep the house clean, but there was only so much one person could do. Eventually even she had given up, and this was the result.

She led the adults to her room, and smiled a little in pride that her room was clean. The smile didn't last long as Belle started to look though her clothing, but finally gave up. Everything she owned was stained, ripped, or too big for her. She always bought stuff that was too big, because only the gods knew when she would get to the store again.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a look pass between the adults before The Dark One started to talk.

"Do you have a bag to pack some stuff in?"

Without saying anything, she nodded her head, went under her bed, and pulled out a pretty brown and blue patterned duffle bag. It was one of her pride and joys, she had found it at the thrift store for only one dollar, so she was able to pay for it herself… with money she had found, but that still counted.

"Do not bother packing any clothing; just take anything that is sentimental to you." When she cocked her head at him, he knew she didn't quite understand. "Anything that is important to you. Anything you would miss if you left it behind."

"I would miss not having clothes to wear." She said petulantly. The Dark One laughed, then picked up one of her shirts off the bed, and sneered at it.

"These are not clothes dearie; these are rags. We will buy you proper stuff to wear."

Sarah supposed she should be happy about that, but all she could hear was the children in the school yard making fun of her for what she wore. She knew her clothes were not the best, or the prettiest, but she had always tried her best.

Not letting the sting of his comment show, she moved around the room gathering the few things she considered her treasures: the Eeyore doll she had had since before she could remember, the book of old stories she liked to read, a picture frame she was very proud of making in school, and some knickknacks she had picked up over the years. It was not much, but it was hers.

True to his word, they had taken her shopping to buy clothes and other essentials. She liked her new clothes just fine, but she was starting to worry about how much money they were spending on her. New clothes were expensive, and she had no idea how she was ever going to pay them back for it all.

Earlier today when she had first called The Dark One in the mirror, it had seemed like a fantasy that was not really real. Even when she had made the deal with the imp, all she had felt of an odd hope for a better future; a future she didn't really believe she could have. Now standing in front of this large house, waiting for the owner to let her in, she began to wonder if she had traded the hell she knew for one she didn't.

Her deal was for Rumpelstiltskin to find her a safe home, not to buys her clothes, defend her against her family, and let her stay with him.

What was all of this going to cost her? What did The Dark One want in return for all this?


	9. Chapter 9

Belle looked into the living room and saw Rumpel slouched on the couch, with a glass of whiskey in one hand, while the other was trying to massage the tension from his neck.

Sarah was finally in bed, although she doubled that the child was asleep yet. Both of the girls were unpacked, although not quite settled. Belle had offered to make dinner, but no one was hungry; maybe because of the tension and melancholy that hung in the air.

Walking behind her love, Belle gently removed his hand from his neck, and began to knead the muscles.

"We are both unpacked, and the little one is in bed. I left a snack for her in case she gets hungry later. I hope that is ok?"

The man just sighed, and nodded his head in response.

"I thought she would be happier to be away from her old life."

Belle was speaking just to fill the silence, just saying what was on her mind. However, she felt the shoulders stiffen beneath her, and his hand came up to guide her around the couch beside him. He didn't let go of her hand when she sat down.

"It's not that simple." He told her quietly. "It is hard to have hope when it has been lost for so long. It is hard to trust when those that you should be able to trust have betrayed you. She is happy… I think… but she is also waiting for the other shoe to drop."

The way he spoke about hope and betrayal made it sound like he knew what Sarah was going through; and not just theoretically. It had been a trying day, but this was the type of opening Belle was always waiting for. The type of opening when he might answer her questions.

"You know you never really talked to me about what happened in Neverland. The others, they said that Peter Pan was your father. How can that be? What happened?"

He tried to pull his hand from her, but she held on tight. She held his hand so he could not leave, and she looked into his eyes so he knew she was there for him.

Rumpel's entire demeanor was still. It was a stillness born of emotional and physical exhaustion. For a few moments Belle thought he was going to close himself off again, but apparently he was changing since he had walked away from him… well more like snuck away. He pulled her close, so she was resting in his arms, half reclined on the couch, and told her his story.

"… he left me." He started to conclude. "After all we had been through after my mother abandoned us, after I had found a way for us to escape, he chose himself over his own son. Worst of all he never regretted it. When I let Bae fall through the portal, I saw so much of my father in myself; it sickened me. I hated myself so much then."

She could not help herself; at that moment her love seemed so small, so unhappy, so full of self-loathing, that she flung her arms around him, and dragged him back so he was lying with his head cradled just above her stomach.

"You are not your father, no matter your actions. You regretted what happened; you spent so many years looking for a way to get back to your son. You are nothing like your father." She whispered to him.

The two stayed rapped in each others' arms for a long time; both lost in their own thoughts.

Maybe this deal had been a bad idea; Belle could not help but think. What was it going to cost Rumpel in the end? He was still healing from Neverland, and working so hard on rebuilding his relationships with her and his son. Was this child going to set his progress back?

She knew that The Dark One never broke a deal, but it looked like this deal might cost her love more than he expected.

She didn't blame Sarah; after all, the child was in pain too. But they needed to find her a loving family soon; for all of their sakes.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning dawned too early for Rumpelstiltskin. With the sun beating on his face, he refused to open his eyes in defiance of the dawn. The only reason the bloody curtains would be open was if Belle was staying over, and the reason Belle was staying over on a weekday was…

_Right the child_

Trying to put off the inevitability of having to actually get up, he rolled over only to find the other half of the bed empty.

Waking up a little more, he could hear the sound of her laughter downstairs and decided that since she was not there with him, there was really no point in languishing in bed any longer.

After performing his morning absolutions and getting dress in one of his signature designer suits, he headed down to what he hoped was breakfast. What he came upon, however, was a disaster.

Upon the kitchen table was a tall tower of beautifully made pancakes. They were not uniform in size, but they were perfectly golden brown, and smelled beyond delicious. Some of the pancakes had blueberries, others bananas, but the majority of them were plain; just the way he liked them. They appeared to have been made by a very skilled hand; if you didn't look at the rest of the kitchen.

The sink was full of dirty and burnt pans. The burnt disks that had once hoped to be pancakes were piled in a heap in the corner. The counter and island were covered with egg shells, batter, and flour. There was also a thin fog of smoke in the air, which made Rumpel wonder how it had not set off the smoke detectors; until he looked up and saw the thing open with its battery missing. In the middle of all that was two ladies who should have been much messier if the state of his kitchen was anything to go by.

"We made breakfast." Sarah said proudly when she noticed him standing in the living room. She hobbled over to stand beside the tower of perfection.

He didn't know what to say. The kitchen looked like it would never be clean again. How could making pancakes cause such an explosion of mess? It was only when he noticed the little one's face began to lose its smile that he decided to let the mess go, and smiled himself.

"They look wonderful." The smile returned to her face and he looked over to Belle with a questioning glance, but she was too busy trying to hide her laughter to be any help to him.

"Well since this is your first official meal here in my humble home, why don't we take this to the formal dining room and make something special of it?"

"Ok!" Sarah smile brightened even more and she took off with some plates to set the table.

Once she was out of the room Belle finally let her laughter loose, moved out of the kitchen, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We were up early, and she really wanted to learn to cook 'properly'. The cane caused some issues. I'll clean everything up, I promise."

"Don't bother; the cleaning lady is due in today. I will just have to make sure to give her an extra bonus as a thank you. Do I want to know what cooking 'properly' means?"

The conversation stopped for a moment as Sarah limped back in to grab the syrup and butter before rushing out again.

"She told me she used to have to make her own food at home, and the only thing she knows how to make comes out of can."

There was sadness in Belle's features, until Sarah came back into the room, tried to grab the tower of pancake, lose her balance, and almost dropped the entire thing.

"Hold on." Belle saved the tower. "You go sit down. I will take this heavy thing in."

Sarah's face was become pale, and it was clear that even her excitement over the morning's cooking lesson was not covering the pain in her leg. So she sat at the table, while the adults continued to get breakfast set up.

Finally everything was ready: the table was set, flowers were placed in the middle, wine glasses were filled with apple juice, and Rumpel lit two candles as the ladies started to serve out the food.

As they began eating, Rumpel looked over at Sarah only to see her staring blankly at nothing in the distance.

"Does your leg still hurt Dearie? Do you need us to get your pills?" He asked her worried.

She startled a little, but smiled at him. "No thank you. I just took some."

_Ok, should have maybe taken the drugs off the child last night. _He thought to himself. _What a perfect way to start this guardianship. Let the child have free reign of some powerful pain killers._

"So," Belle interjected. "What would you like to do today?" She asked.

Sarah seemed confused by the question as she cocked her head like a puppy.

"Don't I have to go to school?"

"Not for the first week." Rumpel told her. "Dr. Hopper wants to meet with you a few times before you go back, and we want to keep a watch on you after your stay in the hospital… although you seem to be recovering well."

Sarah looked very happy at that news.

"But we will be getting you homework, so you will not fall behind." Rumpel was quick to clarify.

The child's happiness did not diminish.

"That's ok, I like school work. But…" She hesitated, suddenly unsure. "Don't you have to go to work?"

It occurred to Rumpel then that Belle and he had not really talked about the details of what was to happen this week; let alone what was going to happen until they found the child a home. Yesterday had been such a whirlwind of dealing with the immediate needs in front of them that the long term goals had never entered any of their minds.

He exchanged a glance with Belle and realized that she had had the same thought.

"Well I own my own shop, so I can open whenever I feel like it, I suppose."

"And I," Belle cut in, "might have to go in for a little while, but I am sure I can find someone to fill in for me. I have an idea why don't you guys come with me to the library. We can find you a book to entertain you. Do you like to read?"

Sarah nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I love reading."

So it was decided. They would head to the library, then to Dr. Hopper's office, after that lunch at Granny's. It seemed like a good plan.

After that conversation was easier as they ate the rest of breakfast; leaving the dirty dishes for the cleaning lady. Since he was already going to have to pay her extra to today's services he might as well get his money's worth.

The library was success, and also an eye opener for the adults. Apparently Belle was not the only book lover in town. Sarah seemed so upset when she was told she could only take out five books at a time, and instead of going to the children's section like they expected, she headed straight for the YA books, taking thee from there, then on to the adults books. The fantasy book she picked from the adult section passed their approval, but when she tried to take out a horror novel it was time to put their foot down.

Both Belle and Rumpel were worried that the books were going to be too difficult for her, but they decided it was not the time to voice their doubts to the child. She was so happy to have something 'mature' to read that they didn't want to hurt her confidence.

Belle had to stay a little longer at work, so it was just Sarah and Mr. Gold who made their way to Dr. Hopper's office. The man and child walking together along the town streets was apparently a sight to behold, as people constantly stopped to watch them walk by.

Gold was used to the stares of the town folks, but looking down at his young charge he could tell that the attention was bothering her.

"We are getting stared at my dear." He whispered to her in a conspiratorial way.

"I noticed." She responded, casting nervous looks around her; never meeting anyone eyes.

Pulling forward a little of his old impish mannerism, Rumpel allowed his voice to ring clear for all nearby to hear.

"I think it is wonderful that everyone notices how amazing you look in your new clothes. You look the vision of beauty and class. How could they help but stare?"

That earned him a giggle and joking look.

"Well as you said, it is only natural. I do look very good today." She preened with her head held high.

"And I must say," he continued his an overly dramatic haughty tone, "I always look quite handsome in my suits."

"Oh yes," she responded in kind, "quite the gentleman. How often would they get to see a Lady and Gentleman walk down these poor streets?"

The two of them started giggling at their own dramatics and he didn't notice when she moved to stand on the other side of him, so her cane was no longer between them. He only noticed when he felt a little hand slip into his.


End file.
